


Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

by Katzedecimal



Series: The Kitchen God's Strife [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, graphic descriptions of cookery, rubbing salt into the wounds, so to speak, weird food, where do i get these ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and John have asked Sherlock around for tea.  Mary makes the mistake of asking Sherlock to stop at the fish market for the main course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

[20:14 Mycroft Holmes] You've been on that bench for rather a long time.

[20:16 SH] Don't you ever get tired of watching me?

[20:17 Mycroft Holmes] Hardly.  
[20:18 Mycroft Holmes] You exited the Watsons' house rather abruptly. Did something happen?

[20:19 SH] It wasn't even my fault. John's the one who knocked over the soy sauce, not me.

[20:20 Mycroft Holmes] Oh dear, did you try to cook again?

[20:21 SH] No.  
[20:22 SH] Mary was cooking.  
[20:22 SH] Mary wanted to make salt and pepper squid and asked me to go 'round the fish market, so I did.  
[20:23 SH] I had good timing, or so I thought. They had just received a shipment of fresh squid.

[20:24 Mycroft Holmes] ...How fresh?

[20:24 SH] Very fresh.  
[20:25 SH] But quite dead. I was certain of that. 

[20:26 Mycroft Holmes] Oh no.  
[20:26 Mycroft Holmes] I suspect I know what happened but I want to hear it anyway.

[20:27 SH] You just like laughing at me.

[20:28 Mycroft Holmes] Only at your misfortune, I assure you. Your distress in these situations is quite unamusing.  
[20:29 Mycroft Holmes] You said John knocked over the soy sauce?

[20:30 SH] Mary was preparing the squid. She had skinned them and cut the heads and arms off and was removing the cuttlebones from the tubes. She had several of them laid out next to the cutting board.  
[20:31 SH] John reached across to get a glass and he knocked over the bottle of soy sauce. It spilled all over the squid.  
[20:32 SH] You're laughing, aren't you?

[20:33 Mycroft Holmes] sdetBSseybl  
[20:34 Mycroft Holmes] Apologies, I dropped my phone.  
[20:34 Mycroft Holmes] You should tell them that Dancing Squid is a very famous delicacy in Japan. 

[20:35 SH] I had no idea they were going to do that.  
[20:35 SH] I thought they were dead.  
[20:36 SH] They should have been dead, they were completely gutted, decapitated and dismembered.

[20:37 Mycroft Holmes] They were quite dead, I assure you. The muscles of squid are still reactive for a moderate length of time after death and will continue to react to sodium.  
[20:38 Mycroft Holmes] The sodium in the soy sauce caused the muscles to contract, causing the body to writhe and the tentacles to wave. Hence Dancing Squid. The effect only occurs with very fresh squid.  
[20:39 Mycroft Holmes] Nevertheless, some people do find it upsetting, even though the squid are quite dead. 

[20:40 SH] John and Mary certainly seemed to.

[20:41 Mycroft Holmes] Going home? 

[20:41 SH] Yes.

[20:42 Mycroft Holmes] Care to come by? Cook did a lovely courgette pasta this evening. There are leftovers. My driver can be there in just a few minutes.

[20:43 SH] No.  
[20:43 SH] Mrs. Hudson is doing bubble and squeak.

[20:44 Mycroft Holmes] You hate bubble and squeak.  
[20:45 Mycroft Holmes] Sherlock.  
[20:47 Mycroft Holmes] Sherlock?  
[20:50 Mycroft Holmes] Sherlock?  
[21:20 Mycroft Holmes] Sherlock?  
[22:58 Mycroft Holmes] Sherlock?


End file.
